Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: When three best friends each become heroes, the League offers them all a place on the Team to better their skills; little do any of them know, this is only the first step for all of them on the journey of a lifetime! Set during Season 1. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue: Fangirls

**A/N: I know, I know; another new story? Sorry, I can't exactly help it when I get a plot-bunny in my head. This one has been bugging me for longer than the ones for 'Justice 4 the Dead' and 'Eternal Legends: Dragonborn'. I couldn't help it; the thought of all the kick-ass League girls getting kick-ass protégés that join the Team was just so irresistible. This will start with their protégés rise to heroism and their journey through being bad-ass members of the Team. I guess this starts somewhere after Denial but **_**before **_**Home Front.**

** Y.J.~*~B.G.*~*C.S.~*~T.S.**

"-_and, _Batman is _full human; _no special ability or anything, which automatically makes him the number one bad-ass of the League! He is the greatest hero this world has ever seen, and that is an undeniable fact!"

"Yeah, yeah, greatest _hero _maybe, but not the greatest _super_hero! That title belongs to the one and only Wonder Woman! ! ! ! ! She's a girl, she's super-strong, she can _fly, _and she kicks ass even better than Superman does! She could pwn Batman if she wanted too!"

"URRN! WRONG! Black Canary is the best superhero! She screams and shit blows up; what could be better than that? !"

Barbra Gordon smirked at her best friends Cassie Sandsmark and Tori Star as they walked down the sidewalk toward their school, Gotham Academy. This argument was a weekly occurrence with this particular group of friends, as all three of them had an unfortunate ailment.

That's right. All three of this trio was stricken by a case of fangirlism; Barbra loved Batman; Cassie worshipped Wonder Woman; Tori adored Black Canary. It was a serious condition indeed; each of them argued their point every time, sometimes arguing for hours over who was the best hero in the business.

Today was no different.

"Did you guys see the headlines today?" asked Cassie, grinning at her friends smugly as she walked with an extra spring in her step.

"Wonder Woman defeated Giantess outside of New Hansville again," said Barbra with shrug, "So what? My dad said Batman sent five muggers, a drug gang, two thieves and a corrupt police officer to the slammer last night! All in less than eight hours!" she cried, pumping her fist in the air in a victory pose.

"Black Canary teamed up with Green Arrow and defeated an army of mutant mud monsters yesterday!" boasted Tori, singing out an extended high note with a wide grin on her face.

"Batman is better!"

"No, Wonder Woman is!"

"Black Canary is boss!"

"Batman!"

"Wonder Woman!"

"Black Canary!"

This of course continued for the next ten minutes as they finally arrived at the entrance of their school and they headed for their lockers.

Finally, Cassie raised her voice loudly and shouted, "Wonder Woman is the best hero in the entire freaking universe! Case closed!" With that, she took off down the hall, cackling just as loudly.

"BATMAN IS BETTER THAN HER!" Barbra shrieked after her, shaking her fist dramatically at her back.

"BLACK CANARY IS BETTER THAN BOTH OF THEM!" Tori cried in response.

Yep. Full blown fangirlism.

**Y.J.~*~*~*~*~B.G.**

Barbra grinned as she entered her first hour class. In truth, the trio of girls were best friends, but they always had the same argument whenever one of their favorite heroes did something significant, like locking up the Joker (again), defeating an army, fighting aliens, etc, etc.

Babs had always been a Batman fan, but her two new friends had given her a newfound love of the entre Justice League as well. The life goals of all three girls was to meet the League and become crazy-awesome heroes just like them.

Babs had already begun sketching ideas for her hero costume (and creating a prototype in her closet with one of her many gymnastics uniforms, not that her father needed to know that yet) and had already decided on a name: Batgirl. The next, newest protégé of the Batman.

Babs squealed mentally in excitement as thoughts of her nearly-finished costume invaded her mind. 'Look out Gotham!' she thought, 'Your new Princess of the Night is almost here!'

**Y.J.~*~*~*~*~T.S.**

Tori couldn't stop twitching in her seat. Her dad would be finished in a week, and that time wouldn't go by fast enough!

Months ago, after much prompting from Tori, her father Thomas Star had begun researching and creating a special necklace that would give a normal human the vocal abilities of Black Canary herself!

Tori had been so excited she'd finished making herself a costume last night, and now the hours dragged on endlessly as she waited impatiently to get her necklace. 'Life totally rules!' she thought, almost squealing out loud before she remembered where she was.

**Y.J.~*~*~*~*~C.S.**

Cassie fiddled with her Wonder Woman headband ruefully, her face twisted in an ugly grimace. 'Who am I kidding?' she thought silently, 'The protégé of Wonder Woman? ! She wouldn't give a weakling human like me the time of day! I should just give it up already!'

Sighing in despair, Cassie gazed down at her full-color sketches of her hero costume. It was a black T-shirt with the Wonder Woman logo on it, with red jeans, Roman sandals, metal gauntlets, and red star earrings; the perfect outfit for a Wonder Woman apprentice.

But, of course, there was the problem where she had no powers. Nada. Zilch. Therefore, she could never become that apprentice.

Besides, she couldn't even dress like that for fun, considering she didn't even have gauntlets or sandals to wear.

'Life royally sucks!' she exclaimed mentally.

**Y~*~*~*~*~J**

** A/N: So that was the prologue. What'd you guys think? Good right? Well, I hope you liked it, because I am loving this story so far! OH P.S. I was thinking of couple pairings and I was thinking of RobinXBatgirl, SuperboyXWonder Girl, and Kid FlashXMockingjay. What do ya think?  
~Persephone**


	2. Chap 1: Batgirl Begins

After school ended and the trio parted ways at the bus stop, Barbra shot home in record timing that would've made both the Flash and his protégé very proud. Opening her apartment door with her key, she jumped inside shut the door, thoroughly locking it as she went (this was Gotham; you can never be too careful).

Her father wasn't home yet. Being the police commissioner and only good policeman in a city riddled with crime, Jim Gordon was busy with his job 24/7. Perfect for parent a young vigilante-hopeful.

After entering her room and closing the door, Babs opened her closet door and removed her nearly-completed hero costume with a flourish. "All I really need now is a mask and some weapons," she murmured, putting the uniform up to her chest and looking at herself in the mirror before grinning in excitement.

She got right down to work, cutting up one of her old black gymnastics uniforms and carefully sewing it into a cowl very much like the Batman's, except it had an open space at the bottom that let her red hair flow down her back without restriction. After a moment of thought, Babs cut and sewed a pair of bat ears onto the top of the mask to add to the whole Batgirl theme.

When she was finished, Barbra didn't hesitate to pull the uniform on and she quickly slid in front of her mirror, grinning like an idiot. Her mask covered her head with its little pointy bat ears, her blue eyes shining in awe. Her completely black gymnastics uniform covered nearly her entire body, including her arms and legs. A small yellow bat insignia was placed on her chest, with matching yellow gloves and boots. Her cape was black on top with inner yellow lining. And, of course, she had a yellow utility belt around her waist. Except it was, as of now, empty of weapons.

After striking a few poses, Barbra got down to business. She'd planned all of this for months, ever since she'd first begun sketching up ideas for her costume. Babs was already an Olympic-level gymnast at thirteen, and her father had also paid for her to learn karate since she was a kid, so she was pretty good at hand-to-hand, but you could never be too careful, right?

Digging around her small dresser, Babs finally discovered her bottle of pepper-spray – she never carried it, but it could be helpful in a skirmish, of course. Opening one of her pouches on her new utility belt, Babs placed the pepper-spray inside before returning to her digging throughout her room for her old slingshot.

She'd had one since she was a kid, and it should still work. Barbra found it and a small bag of throwing pebbles under her bed, and she couldn't help but grin at her good fortune. 'Score!' she thought before getting to her feet again and putting these in her belt as well.

Admittedly, pebbles, a slingshot, and some pepper-spray weren't exactly the ideal weapons for a masked vigilante, but they'd do for now; besides, she'd been hit by a slingshot before, and it bloody hurt!

For several moments, Babs contemplated taking her father's taser, but eventually she decided against it; he'd _definitely _get suspicious if that disappeared. Instead, she added her box of poppers – small, wrapped up balls of gunpowder that _popped _loudlywhen they hit the ground – since they'd make a great distraction.

After these, she stole a few granola bars from the kitchen (what? Heroes couldn't eat?), a pocketknife and a full three rolls of gauze from the bathroom med-pack and put them all in her belt.

And after all this, Babs decided she was finally ready to go take on some of Gotham's baddies. Like. A. Boss.

**Y.J.~*~*~*~*~B.G.**

Climbing to the top of her apartment building's rickety old fire escape was easier than Babs expected, though she'd have to figure out something to keep it from rattling so much later, after she saved a few innocents. Once at the top, Barbra could see how Batman and Robin were able to get around so easily now; most of Gotham's buildings were built a bit close together, especially in the downtown areas of the city.

Anyone with a running start could easily jump from building to building if they had the nerve. And Babs had that nerve; she was not going to back down now!

Biting her lip in a brief flash of uncertainty before shaking her head roughly, Barbra backed up as far as she needed to and sprinted forward and jumped for all she was worth. Her landing was anything but graceful, her legs jarring with the surprisingly harsh impact. Luckily, Babs was able to put her hands out in front of her to steady herself before she fell face first into the gravel on top of the building.

Her feet nearly skidded out from under her before she got her bearings, but once the sickening feeling of terror was over Babs couldn't resist pumping her fist in the air in triumph. 'Alright! Day one and I'm already hopping on roofs!' she congratulated herself mentally.

She was so giddy with her newfound adrenaline that not even the harsh night air of Gotham could dampen her spirits right now. Hopping several more buildings, Babs suddenly heard a sharp cry of fear and surprise below her.

Looking down, Babs saw a man playing tug-of-war with a woman with her purse, the woman crying out hysterically, "Please! Somebody help me!"

Babs couldn't help a smirk from crawling onto her face. "Bad guys," she thought, shaking her head a little, "They never learn!"

With as much silence as she could allow, Batgirl swooped down the building's fire escape, yanking her slingshot and a fairly sized pebble out of her belt as she went. Taking aim as soon as she reached the ground, Batgirl let the rock fly and it sailed directly on target, nailing the baddie in the back of the head.

"OW!" With a surprisingly girly yelp of pain the man dropped the purse and turned to Batgirl, his eyes wide with fury as she loaded another rock into her slingshot. "What the-? What does a brat like you think she's doing, messing with another person's robbery?" he snapped, half-indignant, half-annoyed.

Batgirl was not intimidated, she simply pulled her slingshot back and prepared to fire at the slightest hint of movement from the man.

"And just what does a little girl think she's doing, playing the hero?" asked the man menacingly, his eyes narrowing, "Who the hell do you think you are, anyway? !"

"Batgirl," Batgirl replied smoothly, smirking at his shocked expression. Then, without hesitation, she released her slingshot and nailed the guy directly in between the eyes.

The man cried out once again, putting one hand to his face in pain and giving Barbra her opportunity; she shot forward and yanked out her pepper spray, giving him a full dose right in the eyes. He howled in agony, collapsing to the ground and wailing and cursing like a madman as he tried to wipe the stuff out of his eyes futilely.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" asked Batgirl, keeping her face and voice professional as she stepped over her victim to walk up to the woman who was being harassed.

The woman was still shaking and breathing a bit unsteadily, her eyes still leaking tears, but she grinned at Batgirl regardless of this. "Y-yes, I th-think so! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" she exclaimed joyfully.

Batgirl almost let a smile cross her face – almost – but she quickly remembered to keep her face neutral (she is a Bat after all; she had to keep up the mask of 'I don't care' at all times).

"Just call the fuzz and have them pick up this creep," said Batgirl, gesturing to the man still writhing on the ground at her feet, "Once they get here, follow all of their instructions and answer all of their questions, and then you should be free to go home."

The woman nodded before pulling out her cellphone. While she dialed 911, Batgirl sat on the man's back as he continued to twitch, ensuring he wouldn't get up and try anything. Batgirl stayed in place for about seven minutes as she waited before twitching slightly at the sound of far-off police sirens getting closer.

Pocketing her slingshot, she stood up, warningly kicking the man in the side before turning to the woman. "Just wait here, ma'am, and they'll find you now," she said, barely keeping the awkward note out of her voice; it felt weird to call someone "ma'am". The woman nodded to her, her eyes directed warily to the man in front of her.

Giving the creep one last glance, Batgirl shot up the nearest building's fire escape just before the police cars arrived. 'All in a night's work!' Babs thought with a grin.

**Y~*~*~*~*~J**

**A/N: Hey! So, how'd you like it? Was this good? I would very much like to hear your opinions! Please don't forget to review!  
~Persephone**


	3. Chap 2: Batgirl to the Rescue!

**A/N: Holy crap, I am so sorry for last week's lack of chapters! You see, I have recently acquired '_Batman: Arkham City_', and have been playing it for the better part of my time, so I totally forgot I was supposed to be working on this. I AM SO SORRY! But, enough of my rambling! ONWARDS INTO THE STORY!**

** Y.J.~*~*~*~*~C.S.**

_One Week Later…._

"I'm telling you! Batman has found himself a new sidekick! See? !" exclaimed Bette Kane, pointing excitedly to a page on her tabloid magazine. It held a heavily blurred picture of whom Cassie guessed to be the new 'sidekick' in question. The costume was mostly black and yellow, though there was a small splotch of red where Cassie assumed the person's hair came out of the back of the cowl.

The article was depicted with a '**Batgirl: The Batman's Newest Sidekick?**' in big letters at the very top of the paper above the photo.

Tori looked over Cassie's shoulder to see the paper once before snorting and waving her hand at it like it was trash. "That's a load of crap! Batman only has Robin! It's quite a well-known fact that he's pretty dark and emo around anyone else other than him! I don't think he'd be able to stand another sidekick," she said confidently, turning to their resident Batman-expert to back her up.

Instead, Tori found Barbra completely unconscious at her chair, her head on her arms on her desk, her eyes dark with exhausted circles even when they were closed.

"Asleep again, huh?" asked Cassie, glancing at Babs before rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Her gymnastics are getting pretty extreme, aren't they?" asked Bette, smiling at Babs sympathetically.

"Apparently. She's been passing out in the middle of class for a week!" Tori exclaimed dramatically, throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

Cassie shook her head at her two friends before turning around in her desk as the teacher finally arrived to class.

**Y.J.~*~*~*~*~D.P.**

Wonder Woman was, quite frankly, very pissed off. She had received word from her fellow Amazons from Themyscira that a thief blessed by Hermes had been able to find their island paradise and snag several powerful ancient artifacts from the tightest vaults there. The thief had disappeared back to Man's World and was now hiding somewhere.

Diana had managed to track her down all the way to Gotham City, and now she was stuck just outside the city's limits, arguing with Batman over her comm. link. "It's my city; therefore, my problem now. I'll handle the thief," said Batman calmly over the comm.

"And she stole from _my _home! Bruce, it is entirely _my _responsibility to get those artifacts back! Whether or not you like it, _I _need to find them, not you!" Diana shot back at him.

Before Bruce could reply, Diana heard Robin's muffled voice on his end of the comm. "Forget it Diana. We already found her. We'll bring her to you in an hour," Bruce said before cutting the link, leaving one Amazon Princess to snarl several colorful words about men.

**Y.J.~*~*~*~*~C.S.**

Cassie plodded home from school alone, her face drawn into a scowl. Tori had voice lessons today, and Babs had left to practice gymnastics, so she had nothing to do but brood.

'What the heck is with Babs lately? !' she thought foully, 'She never was this obsessed with gymnastics before!'

Turning into a back alleyway, Cassie continued toward her apartment building. She lived in a relatively good part of town, which meant it was usually safe to travel down alleys. Usually.

"Hey blondie! Where do you think you're going?" asked a husky male voice from behind her, making Cassie stop dead in her tracks.

Reaching slowly into her skirt pocket for her taser, Cassie turned her head to see a really creepy looking guy holding a kitchen knife in one hand, his eyes filled with a look that made Cassie want to gag in disgust and kill this guy all at once.

"Nowhere important. Just heading home," she said, allowing a dumb, innocent look to slide onto her face. Best to play the 'ditz-in-distress' until help arrived.

"That doesn't sound too fun; why not come with me and have a good time?" he asked in what was supposed to be a seductive tone, making Cassie stiffen a little in preparation to fight this guy off if need be.

"But my mom is expecting me home by now! And I have a ton of homework to finish!" Cassie exclaimed, keeping a fair amount of distress in her voice as her hand wrapped around her taser.

"Aw, come on! Would you really prefer doing homework over having fun with me?" he asked with a pouty, innocent look on his face as he crossed his arms a little to give it more effect.

'Yes. Yes I would,' thought Cassie, but before she could say this out loud, there was suddenly a very loud _thwack!_

A pebble came flying out of nowhere and nailed the creep right in between the eyes, making him yelp in surprise and stumble back a little. He managed to keep a hold on his kitchen knife, but it quickly fell out of his hand when Cassie ran up and tasered him in the arm and then the stomach, making him collapse and start convulsing on the ground from the electricity.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice, and Cassie turned around from the creep to see Gotham's newest vigilante standing above her on a fire escape platform two stories up.

"Um… I'm fine," Cassie said, a little shocked; so Batgirl was real? Huh. Who knew?

Batgirl quickly went down the rest of the stairs to land next to Cassie and walked over to the creep, who was still twitching on the ground. "You're under arrest," she told him coolly, kicking the knife away from his hand.

Cassie couldn't help a huge grin growing on her face; this was _awesome! _She'd met one of the masked heroes of Gotham! Sweet! 'Beat that Babs!' she thought with a smirk as Batgirl turned to her again.

"Call the cops and tell them what happened. Do everything they tell you to do, alright?" Batgirl said quickly. Cassie nodded, unable to remove the grin from her face even as the hero climbed back up the fire escape.

**Y.J.~*~*~*~*~D.P.**

True to his word, the Bat brought the thief out of Gotham. Diana waited impatiently on top of a hotel just outside of the city's limits, tapping her foot and trying not to make a dent in the roof.

Batman appeared with Robin not far behind him carrying a woman in a fireman's carry over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The woman was bound tightly, and when the Bat deposited her onto the roof she didn't bother struggling.

"Where are the artifacts?" Diana asked, giving Batman a look. She wasted no time with formalities; those artifacts were dangerous in the wrong hands.

Robin came forward and handed Diana a package wrapped in cloth, which she took without hesitation. Nodding to the bird with a slight smile of appreciation, she carefully unwrapped the package to reveal four objects: the mirror of Aphrodite, the hammer of Hephaestus, the dagger of Athena, and the spear of Ares.

Diana frowned and turned a glare to the prisoner. "These are but four; my fellow Amazons said six artifacts were stolen. Where are the gauntlets of Atlas and the sandals of Hermes?" she inquired calmly, fully prepared to bring out her lasso of truth if necessary.

The woman grinned at her cheekily, making Diana scowl foully. "I dropped them somewhere back in good ol' Gotham! Your Bat friend didn't find me in time to stop me from leaving some of your precious 'artifacts' someplace you'll never find them!" she cackled with a triumphant grin; that is, until she received a sandal to the face.

Now absolutely livid, Diana spun and gave Batman a look. "_Now _may I enter Gotham?" she hissed to him. Batman said nothing, though his stony expression shifted slightly to a more exasperated scowl before he tilted his head to indicate the city.

Diana wasted no time and flew off the roof, leaving the Bat and his Bird to take care of the thief for now.

**Y~*~*~*~*~J**

** A/N: How was that? I know, we didn't get to see Wonder Girl yet, but we set up the story of how Cassie gets the accessories she's been looking for. OH and guess what? I am still deciding on couple pairings, so if you would be so kind as to tell me what you would prefer, I'll get started on it!  
~Persephone**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: Ugh, what is the matter with me? I am so sorry everyone, there will be no new chapters this week. I've been really busy lately and I haven't been able to focus in forever. There is a certain thing called 'life' that seems to like distracting me all the time.  
~Persephone**


	5. Authors Note 2

**A/N: It is my displeasure to inform you, my awesome fans, that my laptop got a virus that wiped its hard-drive. Everything - my music, my photos, my stories, _everything _- is now gone. I'm already working on retyping what I had of the stories I've been working on, but it'll take a _long _time to get everything back up to speed again. I would like to ask that you all stay very patient with me and please don't bug me about updating for a while.**

**Thanks. Yours truly,  
~Persephone**


End file.
